


because I trust you

by Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Hopeful Ending, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Romantic Tension, based on my icon that is based on a deleted scene in return of the jedi, do not copy to another site, this fic has nothing to do with that scene tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Skyrissian
Summary: “Luke, please tell me you’re not thinking about doing something that’s both incredibly heroic and extremely stupid.”
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	because I trust you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/gifts).



> My darling crystalfox sent me several prompts over on tumblr, this is the first of them. It's based on my icon as stated in tags, and it turned out a lot more emotional than I originally intended.
> 
> Also somehow I end up writing about clothes every time I write about Skyrissian. I guess it kinda is a thing with them xD
> 
> Enjoy!

“Lando, can we talk?”

Lando was shaken up from the battle plan he had been mulling over in his head for the umpteenth time while scrolling his datapad. In the bustling of the hangar he hadn’t heard Luke approach him at all. The Jedi had put a camouflage cloak over his black jumpsuit, which actually didn’t look half bad in and of itself, but the cut looked a bit awkward somehow. Maybe it was a tad too long or something— no, this was not the time to start fixing people’s fashion choices.

(Though if it had been up to Lando he would’ve redesigned every single Rebel Alliance uniform, starting with the horrid bright orange fatigues the pilots sported. Honestly, who in their right mind had thought they looked professional in any way?)

Luke crossed his arms and bit his lip, not meeting Lando’s gaze. Lando didn’t have to be a Jedi to sense that something was bothering Luke.

“Sure,” Lando answered. “What’s wrong?”

Luke glanced around as if to make sure no one was listening to them. Not that anyone could’ve heard them in the hangar anyway with all the noise coming from mechanics fixing the fighters and checking on the astromech droids. Whatever secret he had would stay between the two of them unless someone deliberately decided to attempt eavesdropping.

“So, you know I’m going with Han, Leia, and Chewie to take down the deflector shield of the new Death Star so you can lead the attack to it?” Luke said.

Of course Lando knew that. He had only spent like every waking hour since the meeting with Senator Mon Mothma mulling the plan of attack in his head and going through the notes on his datapad. Still, he could tell that Luke had something else on his mind.

“Yeah?”

“I… there’s something I’ll probably have to do, but I can’t tell Han, Leia, and Chewie about it,” Luke said awkwardly. “But I think you need to know.”

Well, _that_ sure didn’t sound ominous _at all_. What in the galaxy could be something Luke couldn’t tell his closest friend but was okay telling Lando?

“Luke, seriously, what’s wrong?” Lando asked. Luke had always been a bit of a mystery, at least as long as Lando had known him, but this situation was about to take the cake.

Luke sighed. “When I went to finish my training with Master Yoda, he said I would have to confront my… that I would have to confront Vader. I don’t know for sure if it’ll come to that, but if it does, I want you to know about it so that…”

Lando shook his head. He had a bad feeling about this.

“Luke, please tell me you’re not thinking about doing something that’s both incredibly heroic and extremely stupid.”

The sheepish smile on Luke’s face gave him away. Honestly, why was Lando even surprised at this point? Hadn’t they met in the first place because Luke had decided to do something incredibly heroic and extremely stupid? Hadn’t that been their entire plan to rescue Han on Tatooine?

Lando hid his face behind his palm with a deep sigh. “Oh, _Luke_.”

“Yeah, I know, I know,” Luke said hastily, and grabbed Lando’s arm. “It’s not ideal in any way, but someone needs to know in case… in case I don’t come back, and I know Han and Leia and especially Chewie would just fuss if I told them.”

That Lando could agree with. Luke had matured a lot since the first time Lando had met him, but it was clear that Han and Leia couldn’t see it. But that still didn’t explain the whole thing.

“Why me, then?” Lando asked, crossing his arms.

Luke was silent for a moment. Then he looked up into Lando’s eyes and said, “Because I trust you.”

That was not what Lando expected to hear from Luke. It wasn’t even something he heard on a regular basis. In fact… this was the first time in years anyone had told him that, unprompted and freely. It felt… odd. Sort of… _nice?_ It wasn’t as if Lando required validation in any form but… yeah, it was still nice to hear it. And somehow coming from Luke it felt extra special. There was no explanation why, it just did.

And then Lando realized he hadn’t said anything in a while. Maybe he ought to say something, Luke started to seem worried.

“Okay,” Lando said finally and nodded. “I don’t like it, I definitely don’t agree with it, but I’ll keep your secret. Just… promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”

One look into Luke’s face made Lando realize what he had just said, and he made a face. “Right, who am I kidding? You’re gonna be with Han and Chewie, _of course_ you’re gonna do something stupid.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty much a given at this point,” Luke agreed with an awkward grin. “Even Leia won’t negate the absolute nonsense we’ll run into.”

They laughed, and Lando wondered, not for the first time, how Leia had been able to put up with all this for three years or so now. She had the nerves of steel, she really did.

Luke rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the Imperial shuttle his team was supposed to take for the mission. “I guess I should go now, get the ship ready for takeoff.”

“Right, yeah,” Lando answered. Luke smiled at him and started to take his leave. Oh, what the hell. This needed to be done. “Hey, Luke! Wait!”

Luke turned around with a frown. “What’s the matter?”

Lando shook his head and sighed. “At least let me fix that cloak for you. Like that it’s a clear safety hazard, and Force knows you don’t need more of those for this mission.”

Judging from the surprised look on Luke’s face, that was not what he expected to hear. Still, he allowed Lando to rearrange the cloak and put it together with a belt so that it looked more like a poncho than the haphazard thing it had originally been. Now it actually looked somewhat decent, and Luke wouldn’t trip on it at a critical point. Lando had seen him trip on the hems of his Jedi cloak more than once. This was not the time for any sort of clumsiness.

Luke had a faint blush on his cheeks by the time Lando finished checking that the belt was secure. Lando then realized that he was still holding Luke’s hand. He let go and cleared his throat.

“Um, yeah. I guess you have to go now.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Luke answered. He hesitated for a short moment before again grabbing Lando’s arm, and said, “Thanks, Lando.”

Lando had a feeling Luke didn’t mean just the cloak.

“No problem, Luke,” Lando said. “Good luck.”

Luke nodded with a smile. “You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@canonskyrissian](canonskyrissian.tumblr.com)
> 
> comments are appreciated^^


End file.
